Online service providers offer services to enhance their subscribers' online experience. The service provider may provide a subscriber with access to information about news, weather, financial, sports, and entertainment services. Furthermore, the service provider may provide the subscriber with the ability to communicate with other subscribers through a wide variety of different services, such as, for example, e-mail, instant messaging, audio communication services (include telephone networks), video communications (e.g., streaming video services), common calendar services permitting the subscribers to schedule meetings with each other, and automatic communication services that alert one subscriber about the status of another subscriber. Currently, disparate pieces of information relating to a subscriber reside in different applications and services.